


...And Anyone

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But Tbh Any Fic With Sombra Contains Dubious Ethics, Cybernetic Spine Mercy, Cybernetics, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, F/F, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: "You know what your problem is?""What MY problem is?""Yes, cariña," Sombra said simply, moving around behind Angela's office chair, "what YOUR problem is."





	...And Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fawks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawks/gifts).



> birthday/xmas gift for fawks because im the worst and take 5 months to finish things SORRY BABE ILY

Angela glanced at her clock in disbelief at the sound of a knocking at her office door. She couldn't imagine who would be seeking her out at two twenty-seven in the morning without there being a medical emergency of some sort. She opened her mouth to ask who it was, her right hand hovering over the holoscreen to authorize entrance, when the door slid open of its own accord. Her mouth snapped shut, frowning slightly.

"Sombra," she greeted with something of a sigh. "We have  _ discussed _ protocols regarding my office—"

"Hey, I knocked this time," her sorta-girlfriend pointed out cheerfully, letting the door close and lock behind her again.

"The implication was to wait for me to open the door myself," Angela retorted, swiveling around in her chair to shoot the nonchalant woman a tired glare. "Not just knock and then  _ hack it anyway. _ "

Her grin was impish, and she lightly ruffled Angela's hair with one gloved hand. "Then be more specific next time,  _ princesa. _ " She ducked down to press a lingering kiss to Angela's lips just as they parted to protest the nickname. Angela huffed into the kiss, but allowed it nonetheless. "Your password's about to expire, by the way," Sombra added cheekily, punctuating the comment with a little thump to the nose.

Angela pursed her lips. " _ Stop hacking my things. _ "

"Get better security," Sombra countered, flopping back onto the soft leather couch across from her desk. She kicked up her booted feet onto the coffee table in front of it and with a wave of her cybernetically-enhanced glove brought up a few purple-tinted holoscreens to lightly paw through.

Angela huffed and removed her reading glasses to thumb the bridge of her nose, rubbing at the dents the nosepiece left in her skin. "What in the world are you doing here at this hour?" she demanded finally.

"Could ask the same of you," Sombra replied smoothly, flicking a screen out of her way to give Angela a grin. "It's  _ way _ past your bedtime, Angie."

"I'm  _ working. _ "

Sombra scoffed aloud and dismissed her screens with an elegant wave of the hand. "You work all the time!" She got to her feet in a single motion, smooth as silk. She rested her hands on her hips, expectant, one hip just cocked out.

Angela motioned around her mess of an office, indicating the likely-thousands of pages and screens and files and—well,  _ everything _ she had visible. "Yes, the trouble with saving lives is that there's hardly an occasion where the job isn't necessary," she shot back, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Sombra scoffed, giving an overdramatic roll of her gray eyes. "You know what your problem is?" She strode over towards her.

Angela gave her an incredulous look, half-amazed that Sombra had the gall to ask that. "What  _ my _ problem is?"

"Yes,  _ cariña _ ," Sombra said simply, moving around behind Angela's office chair, "what  _ your _ problem is." Her arms slid around Angela's shoulders, pressing against her back. Angela relaxed a little at the embrace—sighed with something approaching relief when Sombra began peppering the back of her neck with chaste little kisses.

Sombra smirked against her, one hand unwinding from the embrace and coming up to rub at her nape. Angela actually groaned at that, letting her head dip forward slightly to give Sombra more room to work. It'd been awhile since she and Sombra had had any time to themselves, and were she not so busy Angela would've gladly indulged in her girlfriend's intoxicating touch. But... she could spare the time just for this, she supposed. Especially with the way Sombra was so expertly working out the tension gathered in her levator scapula muscle. She could definitely spare a moment for that.

"Your  _ problem, _ " Sombra murmured into her throat, making Angela shiver at the buzz of her voice on her skin. Her touch shifted, gently scratching the claws of her gloves along her skin, just barely teasing the edge of the titanium plating of Angela's artificial spine. Her fingers lifted just scarcely a centimeter off Angela's skin, just far enough that Angela could barely feel her by the fine hairs on the back of her neck. There was dark humor in her voice: "Is that  _ you, _ Doctor Ziegler, don't know how to  _ relax. _ "

Angela heard the soft digital blips and beeps of Sombra typing in the air, but didn't have the chance to even begin wondering what she was doing.

She  _ did _ give a highly undignified yelp when her whole body very suddenly went slack, and would have pitched forward had Sombra's other arm not been around her shoulders. Sombra gave a wicked little laugh in her ear, tugging her back into a seated position, and then it clicked.

She couldn't even form a sentence, she was so incensed. "You—did—are you—" she sputtered incoherently. Sombra kissed her cheek, laughing, and hauled her dead weight over her shoulder. " _ Did you seriously hack my spine?! _ " She wasn't sure she'd ever felt such an odd combination of disbelief, outrage, and... well, just general annoyance.

"You forced my hand," Sombra shot back, dumping her unceremoniously onto the couch.

"Forced into  _ what? _ " Angela snapped as Sombra carefully arranged her onto her stomach on the couch. " _ Sombra! _ " she snarled as the hacker yanked up her top, fully baring her back.  _ Oh, _ this was humiliating—dehumanizing, even. Downright insulting, and altogether  _ inappropriate _ moreover.

Then Sombra's unfairly soft mouth was on the back of her neck, pressing slow, lazy kisses to the slightly-too-warm skin and then drifting down to the edge of Angela's spinal implant, lips just brushing over the touch-sensitive metal, and Angela felt herself shiver involuntarily. So involuntary muscle control was still there, then. And tactile sensation—in addition to the gentle kisses, Sombra's gloved hands were suddenly on her bared back, gently stroking up and down, the clawed tips just barely scratching her skin, and oh she could definitely feel that.

"Into relaxing," Sombra said, voice dry. Then she pressed in with the heel of her hand, rubbing in slow, small circles up the length of her back, digging in hard. Angela flinched initially, grunting in surprised pain at the sudden pressure on her too-tight muscles. She thought she heard Sombra mutter something like " _ ay de mí _ " under her breath before focusing in on the back of Angela's shoulder, digging her thumbs in deep into the muscle.

"Sombra this is  _ overkill, _ " Angela growled, wincing again at the twinge of pain. It hurt tremendously, but in a begrudgingly therapeutic sort of way, she supposed.

"What's  _ overkill, _ " Sombra corrected with a little grunt of effort, "is how you even let your muscles get this tense in the first place. How does this not constantly drive you crazy? I could probably bounce a quarter off this knot in your shoulder." Her touched lightened somewhat, rubbing almost tenderly at the muscle in question. "I see now why you've got the titanium spine thing going on, anyway," she went on casually. "This much tension would  _ snap _ regular bone." Angela glowered up at her. Sombra just grinned.

"First off, that's not even  _ possible— _ " Sombra's fingers hit a sweet spot, then, and Angela  _ groaned  _ at the singularly peculiar sensation of her shoulder  _ popping _ under the pressure.

"Whoa there," Sombra said with a little laugh. "Keep it down,  _ princesa _ . People might think you're up to no good all by yourself in here." The tease made Angela's ears go red. Sombra simply chuckled again, leaning back down to press a soft kiss to the warm titanium of Angela's spine. Angela inhaled sharply through her nose at the heated gesture coupled with the light tickle of a few strands of Sombra's hair brushing her bare skin.

"I somehow doubt you'd mind being the source of that type of rumor anyway," Angela muttered, still managing to sound cross. The broken little half-moan at the press of Sombra's palm into the aching muscle surrounding her spine and the cybernetic connectors where the Valkyrie wings hooked in ruined the effect.

Sombra scoffed, hands skirting carefully against the oversensitive reactive metal. "Hey.  _ Hey. _ I  _ would _ be." She ran her thumbs in small circles around the edge of the connections, trying to work out the tension as gently as possible. One corner of her mouth turned up in an altogether impish little grin. "If there's gonna be rumors like that they damn well  _ better _ involve  _ me. _ "

Angela couldn't help a sharp snort at that. "Of course. I should have suspected."

"Such  _ biting _ sarcasm, Doctor Ziegler!" Sombra feigned hurt. Angela  _ really _ wished she could've turned her head properly to glare at Sombra with the full intensity the comment deserved. She had to settle for one hell of a side-eyed glower instead. Sombra just snickered and moved to kiss the heated metal between the wing connections, hands splaying over her shoulder blades on either side. "Alright, alright, I get it." She dragged her hands down Angela's back, fingers just barely edging on tickling her ribs. Angela twitched just slightly at the touch of Sombra's gloved hands brushing the sensitive small of her back. She could feel the slow smirk against her spine.

"Stop," Angela ordered half-heartedly.

"Mm?"

"I can  _ feel _ that smug little—" A sudden shift and a sharp nip to the side of her neck shut her up with a startled grunt.

"You are being, like, extraordinarily difficult about this whole thing," Sombra teased lightly against her heated skin, tracing the outline left by her teeth with her tongue. Her hands worked carefully at Angela's back, kneading in slow, languid circles up her back.

"You interrupted me while I was working," she pointed out, biting back a soft sigh at the careful touch. Much as she really  _ did _ need to be working, she wouldn't have minded at... nearly any  _ other _ time.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Angela frowned at the flippant tone she'd come to expect from her. Sombra noticed. "No, yeah, I get it. Gotta save, what, literally everybody? In the world, right?" She pressed her palms in deep, and Angela  _ did _ sigh out a breath then. "Cause, what, you're the only doctor around? Please." She lightly tapped Angela's spine with her thumb. "Get off the cross, we need the wood."

" _ Hey— _ "

"What? I'm just saying, you can't take care of  _ everyone, _ " Sombra snorted aloud, shaking her head. "That's crazy talk. Gonna work yourself to death that way,  _ cariña. _ "

"I've told you before, I know my limits—"

"Yeah? Do you really?" She pressed a slow trail of kisses over Angela's neck, nipping soft at her hairline. Angela shivered under her. "So when was the last time you let someone take care of you again?" A beat. "Besides this right now. You can't use this as an example."

Angela opened her mouth for a second—and, relenting, closed it slowly once more, frowning deeply at the realization. Sombra laughed in something like pity and shifted up to press a soft kiss to those pouting lips.

"Just relax for a change. Your work will still be there when I decide to let you up."

And it was, as Sombra had pointed out. But for once Angela decided to stay put for just a little longer.


End file.
